Azure Kendra Minerva Ariana McGonagall-Dumbledore
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Azure Kendra Minerva Ariana McGonagall-Dumbledore is Professor Dumbledore's and Professor McGonagall's daughter. She is starting her first year. What house will she get sorted into? What friend's will she make? Will she be her mother's daughter or her father's?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction **

Azure Kendra Minerva Ariana McGonagall-Dumbledore is Professor Dumbledore's and Professor McGonagall's daughter. She is starting her first year. What house will she get sorted into? What friend's will she make? Will she be her mother's daughter or her father's?

* * *

**Prologue**

In the Summer of 1982 August 14th to be exact. Minerva went into labour with her and her husband's child. Poppy delivered the child for her friend.

"It's a girl", Poppy says handing Minerva her daughter before leaving to get Albus

Who comes in minutes later looking at his newborn daughter. She had blue sparkly eyes and browe hair.

"What are we going to name her?" Albus asks kissing his daughters cheek

"I like Azure", Minerva says

"How about Azure Kendra Minerva Ariana McGonagall-Dumbledore?" Albus asks his wife

"Perfect. Just like her. This is going to be your only child. I am too old to go through labour again", Minerva threatens him

"Don't worry she is enough for me. She is my angel. My blue sky. Little Azure", Dumbledore says

* * *

_1993_

* * *

All these years Azure had been in her mum's and dad's quarters at Hogwarts. No one knew about her. She was starting Hogwarts this year and her mum was taking her shopping for a wand, books, robes and maybe a familiar. Azure was a beast speaker she could talk to all animals no matter what they were. Her parents found out on a trip to the London Zoo where 5 year-old Azure talked to the animals. They were shocked but accepting. Their daughter was special. Azure loved to read she could read at the age of 2 and a half. She was very smart.

"Ready to go?" her mother asks

"Yes let's get going", Azure says taking her mothers hand

They floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Another Muggle-Born Professor?" Tom the manger asks

"No. Just another student. Now if you excuse me", Minerva says taking her daughter outside to the ally way, "Now watch me closely"

Minerva taps on the bricks in a order. That Azure remembered.  
"We are going to Gringott's to get some money", Minerva says taking her daughters hand again

They go down the crowded streets of Diagon Ally. Azure was amazed her parents had taken her to magical places all around the world. This one was special.

"I wish to withdraw money from the McGonagall-Dumbledore Vault please", Minerva asks the goblin

"Key please", the goblin says

"Here", Minerva says handing the key to the goblin

"Into the cart", the goblin says

They went down Azure didn't like it very much her mother rubbed her back to they stopped.

"Vault 387", the goblin says getting out and opening the vault

Minerva picks 1200 galleons 150 sickles and 50 knuts into her bag.

"Let's go", Minerva says looking at her pale daughter

Minerva leads her daughter first to the Apothecary and buys a stomach smoother and hands it to her child.

"Drink this. It will make your stomach better", Minerva says

Azure does what her mother says and drinks it in minutes she was feeling better.

"Better now?" Minerva asks

"Yes mum", Azure says

"Let's get your potion ingredients while you are here", Minerva says

Once they had the ingredients they get a caldron and go to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Azure gets 5 new sets of robes, two pointed hats, two pairs of dragon hide gloves, and 3 winter cloaks. They paid 100 Galleons for all of it nest stop Flourish & Blott's books store. Azure go all her first year books and some others that looked interesting.

"Now time for your wand", Minerva says with a smile

When were walking when they run into Neville Longbottom.

"Hello Mr Longbottom", Minerva says

"Professor McGonagall. Hello I am Neville", Neville says to Azure holding out his hand

"I's Azure. I'm going into my first year. I am going to get my wand", Azure says proudly

"Wish I had my own wand", Neville mutters both heard him

"What do you mean Mr Longbottom?" Minerva asks

"I have my dad's old wand. Gran said it is an honour to have his wand", Neville says gloomily

"Augusta will be hearing from me. Come with me and we will get you a new wand. Have you got some Galleons with you?" Minerva asks

"Yes I have 500 Galleons, 154 Sickles and 68 Knuts with me. I withdrawn extra for the whole year", Neville says

"Good now lets go", Minerva says leading them both

They quickly go to Ollivanders.

"Are Miss McGonagall-Dumbledore is it your time at Hogwarts already?" Ollivander asks

"Yes sir it is here", Azure replies

"Your Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore's daughter?" Neville says shocked

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Azure asks

"No. Those two and patient with me. And your mum is going to tell my Gran off. So I don't have a problem with that", Neville says brightly

"Which first?" Ollivander asks

"Neville can go", Azure says

"Thanks", Neville says with a smile

They search for half an hour before they find him a wand that was made out of Chestnut and Unicorn Hair 12 1/2 inches.

"That will be 6 Galleons", Ollivander says

"Here. I better go", Neville says not looking like he wanted to go

"You can stay with us. Can't he mum? For the rest of our shopping" Azure asks

"Yes he can. That is a very nice offer", Minerva says smiling proudly at her daughter

"Let's find you a wand", Ollivander says

The next hour Azure tries many wands but now were quite right. Then Ollivander gave her a special wand it was made out of Fir, Maple, Willow, Rowan and Mahogany with a Phoenix Feather, Storm Eagle Feather and Unicorn core.

"That will be 18 galleons", Ollivander says

"Can I have a wand holster mum?" Azure asks

"Of course", Minerva replies

Azure picks out a blue one and smiles.

"That will be 20 Galleons all together", Ollivander says smiling

"Thank you Mr Ollivander enjoy the rest of your day", Minerva says leading her daughter out

"Can we go to the Magical Menagerie?" Azure asks

"Very well. Mr Potter what are you doing here?" Minerva asks the black haired kid

"I have permission Professor. Hi Neville. Who's this?" the black hair boy asks

"I am Azure. What's your name?" Azure says liking the boy

"Harry Potter. Where are you going now?" Harry asks

"The Magical Menagerie do you want to come too? You and Neville are the only people I know", Azure asks

"Sure. I don't think I'll find a pet though. I have an owl named Hedwig", Harry says

"I already have a toad. I don't think I can get another pet", Neville says

"Well just see if one comes to you", Azure says

"Hello Professor McGonagall", a dreamy girl with blonde hair and grey eyes says  
"Hello Miss Lovegood", Minerva says

"I'm Azure. What's your name?" Azure asks

"My name is Luna. I'm a second year Ravenclaw", Luna replies

"Cool. Do you want to go to the Magical Menagerie with us?" Azure asks

"If you don't mind. I don't have friends", Luna says

"I will be your friend", Azure replies

"I don't have many friends either. I will be your friend Luna and Azure", Neville says

"So will I", Harry says

"Let's see if we can find you both a familiar", Minerva replies smiling at the four. They where getting along great

They look at all sorts of pets before a little white kitten, a blue/greyish white kneazle comes up to her and a black and orange half Kneazle/Half Kitten. Azure picks they up and pats them, a miniature Snow Leopard comes up too followed by a white miniature Wolf, a miniature Jaguar, a Golden Hamster, a Arctic Fox, a Arctic Hare. All purr. And two snakes one silver the other gold they hisses at her and Azure responses. An turtle also joins in the conversation. An owl also perches on her shoulder, a Raven sits on the same shoulder with a Hummingbird, and an Ice Phoenix and a Air Phoenix on the other. A Storm Eagle and a White Swan were flying over her. Harry had a Earth and Water Phoenix on his shoulder, a red and black snake on his arm and a miniature lion and a miniature Storm Panther at his feet. Neville has a Fire Phoenix and a Snow Phoenix on his shoulders, a brown and white owl flying around him, and a miniature Leopard and a miniature mountain lion at his feet. Luna has a Earth Phoenix and a Air Phoenix on her shoulders, Two kneazle's, Two Cats, a miniature Cheetah, a miniature tiger, a badger, a Japanese Spitz by her feet and a owl, black Swan and Raven on her shoulders.

"How did you and Luna get so many pets?" Harry asks curiously

"I am a beast speaker", Luna says smiling at her familiars

"I am a beast speaker too. You're a Parselmouth aren't you? You could be an animal speaker too try on the miniature lion and miniature Storm Panther" Azure asks

Harry talks to the miniature lion and Storm panther and to their surprise they both talk back.

"Looks like you are a beast speaker too", Azure says at his shocked face so was Neville, "What's wrong Neville?"

"I understood the lion and panther. And I just tried on the miniature Leopard and I understood it!" Neville says looking excited

"Congratulations. You are both Best Speakers like us", Azure says smiling

"Yes I am. I don't think I will be able to buy the Phoenix's or the miniature lion or miniature storm panther or the snake my guardians don't even like Hedwig", Harry says looking disappointed at the phoenix's and the lion

"I will ask to have them spend the holidays at my place. If you don't freak out to who's daughter I am. The same goes to you Luna, Neville", Azure bargains

"Deal. I won't freak out. You have my word", Harry says

"Deal. Nothing freaks me out", Luna says

"Azure Kendra Minerva Ariana McGonagall-Dumbledore. I am the daughter of Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore and Albus Dumbledore", Azure says

"I can see why you are different. Don't worry I will still be your friend. I like your parents. They have been kind to me", Harry says

"They help me too. And put the bullies on detention for me. I like your parents", Luna says

"Let's go find your mother and buy our pets", Harry says

"I am sorry mum they say I'm there owner", Azure says looking apologetically.

Minerva sighs Azure was so much like them it was scary. She had a lot of pets

"I promised Harry that we will keep his Phoenix's, snake, storm panther and miniature lion when he is on holidays because his guardians won't let him keep it", Azure says

Minerva thought it was a good idea for Azure to be friends with Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. It looks like they were really getting along.

"Let's get your Seventeen familiars", Minerva says smiling at the happy look on her daughters face and Harry's, "You go first Mr Potter"

"That Earth Phoenix and Water Phoenix's never comes out to greet customers. You must be very powerful. A miniature Lion. A Storm Miniature Panther. A Red and Black snake. That will be 250 Galleons for the Phoenix's, cages, food and everything else", the shopkeeper says

Harry hands over the galleons

"What are you going to name the Earth one?" Azure asks

"Kratos after spirit of strength, might, power, and sovereign rule and the Water Phoenix Nesoi after the goddess of the islands and sea", Harry replies

The phoenix's trill at their new names.

"I better get going my other friends are waiting. Don't worry I won't tell them about you. And I will be your friend even if your in a different house. I will see you on the Hogwarts Express", Harry says

"Thanks Harry. See you later", Azure says as Harry goes

"Now you Miss Lovegood", Minerva says

Luna pays 501 galleons for the two kneazle's, two kittens, two Phoenix's, a miniature Cheetah, a miniature tiger, badger, a Japanese Spitz, one swan, one Raven and one owl.

"I got to go and meet my dad. See you on the Hogwarts Express", Luna says

"I will", Azure replies

"Mr Longbottom you next", Minerva says

Neville pays for the two phoenix's, owl, miniature mountain lion and miniature Leopard out of his birthday money. It cost him 237 Galleons all together.

"I better go Gran is waiting. I won't tell her about the wand yet. See you on the Hogwarts Express", Neville says to Azure

"I will", Azure promises

"Wow that Storm Eagle, Ice Phoenix and Air Phoenix never comes out to greet customers. You must be one special lady", the shop keeper says

"She is. Now how much?" Minerva asks

"731 Galleons, 143 sickles and 55 Knuts for the pets and things to go with them", the shop keeper says

Minerva hands over the galleons and they head to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to have a ice cream. That's when they hear a couple arguing. One was a red-haired boy with a rat in his hand, a girl with bushy hair with an orange cat in her arms and Harry standing at the sides watching them.

"Mum who are they?" Azure asks, asking about the bushy haired witch and the red-haired wizard

"The one with the Rat is Ronald Weasley and the one with the cat is Hermione Granger. They are all in their third year", Minerva replies

"I don't like rats", Azure says looking at them

Minerva laughs, "I don't either. That's why I am a cat Animagus"

"Can we go home now?" Azure asks, "I want to think of names for my familiars"

"What are they boys or girls?" Minerva asks leading them to the Leaky Cauldron

"The Owl is a boy, the storm eagle is a boy, the gold snake is a boy the silver is a girl. The turtle is a girl. The white kitten is a girl, the kneazle is a boy, the half/kitten half/Kneazle is a girl. The Snow Leopard is a girl. The miniature Wolf is a girl. The miniature Jaguar is a boy. Arctic Hare is a girl. Arctic Fox is a girl. Golden Hamster is a boy. The Ice Phoenix is a girl and the Air Phoenix is a boy. The Swan is a girl. The Raven is a girl and the hummingbird is a boy", Azure replies

"Well you are going to think of good names for all of them. Now let's show dad what you got", Minerva says as the floo back to the Castle. This was going to be an interesting year…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have made major changers to the Prologue please go back and read it otherwise this won't make sense.**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Azure had read up on names for her familiars. Merlin for the owl, Whistler for Raven, Flik for the Hummingbird, Eagle Eye for the storm eagle, Lynn for the Swan, Zeus for the gold boy snake, Hera for the silver girl snake, Althea for the turtle, Lyx for the Arctic Fox. Herse for the Arctic Hare. Golden Hamster is Skeiron. Nyx for the white kitten, Coeus for the kneazle, Selene for the Half/kitten, half/kneazle, Sphinx for the Snow Leopard, Artemis for the miniature wolf, Notus for the miniature Jaguar and for the Ice Phoenix Oceanus. The Air Phoenix named was Aether. All of her pets loved their names. She happily played with them while she read her 1st year books. Her parents had taught her simple spells and she was looking forward to learning more.

She had been sending letters to Harry, Neville and Luna and Harry, Neville and Luna had sent letters back. She knew what Harry been through with his _Relatives_ if you can call them that. She thought it was funny him blowing up his Aunt and not getting in trouble. Harry had told her she was the most honest, shy, smart, loyal person he had ever met. Including his friends in Gryffindor except Neville. They also talked about what house she would get sorted into. Harry said Ravenclaw for sure. Luna said Ravenclaw and so did Neville. Azure agreed Ravenclaw was definably a possibility but so was Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. She knew Slytherin wasn't in the mix.

When the first of September came she packed all her stuff except a few things her parents said she could come back at any time. She also packed Nyx, Croeus, Aether, Artemis, sphinx, Selene, Oceanus, Flik, Whistler, eagle eye, Lynn and Merlin. The snakes and turtle would be staying in her parents quarters for now till she was settled in.

"Ready to go?" Albus asks looking at his only daughter

"Yes are you coming?" Azure asks

"Yes. I am glamouring myself so is Minerva so we can see you too your first Hogwarts Express ride", Albus says smiling

Once they had changed their appears but in Albus's case not his eyes and in Minerva case had her hair back to brown

"We will be apparating. We must go out of the bounds to apparate", Minerva says leading Azure outside, "Take my hand"

Azure does and the disappear and appear in a Ally next to the Train Station

"Follow me", Minerva says smiling

They go inside together and glamour the animals so they wouldn't get stared at by Witches and Wizards.

"We go through there", Albus says pointing at the wall

"Can we do it together?" Azure asks

"Sure", Albus says putting his arm around her waist and one on the cart.

Minerva takes the other side.

"On three", Minerva says

On three they run at the barrier and go through. Azure gasps at the magnificent. Her parents smile at her reaction.

"That was our first impression", Albus says to Minerva

"It was. Now let's find you an compartment", Minerva says to Azure it was 10.30 so they were early because Minerva and Albus had to be at Hogwarts at 11.30.

They find an empty compartment and put Azure's things on top and her familiars.

"We will see you at school", Minerva says kissing her daughter

"You won't care what house I'm in?" Azure asks

"No. The hat knows what it is doing", Albus says hugging his daughter, "Here is some Galleons for the trolley. By your friends and yourself some candy"

"Albus!" Minerva exclaims

"They need to eat it is a 6 hour journey", Albus says in his defence

Minerva sighs in defeat. She knew she wasn't going to win this one.

"Be careful of the Dementor's", Minerva says

"Have you got your chocolate I gave you?" Albus asks

"Yes I have", Azure replies

"See you at school", Minerva says as students start to get on the Express

"See you Mum. See you Dad", Azure says waving them goodbye

She goes in her compartment and finds an adult male in there. She looked up and the trunk said Professor R Lupin. She shrugs he was a new teacher. She sits and gets Sphinx the miniature Snow leopard on her lap. This was the first time she was going to be away from her parents and Aunt Poppy. She was a little bit uneasy about this. That's when Neville and Luna come in with their pets.

"Hi Neville, Hi Luna", Azure says happily to see her two friends

"Hi Azure how was the rest of your summer?" Neville asks

"Good. What about you two?" Azure asks

"It was good", Luna says picking up on of her kneazle kittens

That's when Harry comes in with his two friends.

"Hi Azure, Neville, Luna how are you all?" Harry asks putting his truck away and the three cages and a two carry baskets and sitting next to Azure.

"I am good", Neville replies

"I'm good too. I had lots of fun with my day this summer", Luna replies

"Good. How are you?" Azure asks

"Good. Glad that school has started again. Not pleased about the Dementor's", Harry says taking a seat next to Azure and pats the snow leopard.

"What name did you give her in the end?" Harry asks leaving his two friends totally confused as too who this little girl was.

"I named her Sphinx", Azure replies

"What did you name your other pets?" Harry asks

"First who are you and the blonde girl?" Ron butts in

"I am Azure. I going into my first year", Azure says

"I am Luna Lovegood. I am a 2nd year Ravenclaw", Luna replies

"I am all their friends", Harry adds smiling at Azure, Luna, and Neville

"When did you four meet?" Hermione asks

"In Diagon Ally. When Mum was taking me shopping for school supplies. They are my only friends", Azure says

"I am sure you will make more", Hermione says, "It your age group"

"Maybe. But I prefer being Harry's, Neville's and Luna's friend. They are honest with me and they have been judges by two Phoenix's. That makes them alright in my book and my parents. Did you tell them the names of your Phoenix's?" Azure asks

"No. I just told them they chose me", Harry says sheepishly

"Why don't you go find some first years?" Hermione says to Azure, "We need to talk to Harry about something private"

"They all know what happened during the holiday's. We exchanged letters for the rest of the summer after meeting at Diagon Ally", Harry says, "And I don't want to talk about it any more. So what are your other pets names?"

Hermione and Ron were mad. They wanted to talk to Harry and this Azure girl, Luna, and Neville were taking up his attention.

"Well the Gold and White Owl I named Merlin, the white swan is named Lynn, the Storm Eagle is Eagle Eye, the gold snake Zeus, the silver snake Hera, the Turtle Althea, Nyx for the white kitten, blue/greyish/white kneazle Coeus, Selene for the black/orange Half/kitten, half/kneazle, sphinx for the Snow Leopard, Atemis for the miniature wolf, Notus for the miniature Jaguar, Lyx for the Arctic Fox. Herse for the Arctic Hare. Golden Hamster is Skeiron. The Raven is named Whistler, the Hummingbird is named Flik and for the White and Silver Ice Phoenix Oceanus. The grey and white Air Phoenix name is was Aether", Azure replies patting Artemis

"You love mythology don't you?" Harry teases smiling

"Yes. It is some of the books I got and read", Azure replies smiling

"How can you and Luna have that many animals?" Hermione asks a little miffed

"I am a beast speaker", Azure says

"So am I", Luna replies

"So am I", Neville says smiling

"So am I", Harry says

"How are you beast speakers?" Hermione asks miffed because they all shared an ability

"It's a family trait", Neville says

"Tell them your familiars names", Azure says

"For the light and dark green Earth Phoenix his name is Kratos and the Blue and white Water Phoenix is named Nesoi, the snake is Spell, miniature storm panther is Ra and the miniature lion is named Griffin", Harry says pointing at both Phoenix who trilled.

"My Phoenix's names is for the Fire Phoenix is Leo, Snow Phoenix Frosty, the owl is Tawny, the miniature mountain lion is Godric and the miniature leopard is Pounce", Neville says

"My Phoenix's names are for the Earth Phoenix is Gaea and for the Air Phoenix: Aeolus. The Kneazles are named Pebbles and Dragon, the kitten names are Pandia and Arke, the Japanese Spitz is Bell, the swan is Deadly, the badger is Helga, the owl is named Zephyrus, the miniature Cheetah is named Sprinter, the miniature tiger is named Moonluck and the Raven is named Wings", Luna says

"How come Phoenix's picked you?" Ron asks Azure, Neville and Luna

"Because we are am of the light side and we considered great minded and skilled to a Phoenix and a pure soul", Azure replies not worried by Harry's friends.

They will come around.

"Anything of the trolley dears?" the lady asks

"Yes. Can we have six boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. 6 Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, 20 Cauldron Cakes, 20 Chocolate frogs, 6 pumpkin Pasties, 6 pumpkin juice and 12 Licorice Wands. For me and my friends", Azure says handing over the money

"Thanks Az", Harry says

"What did you just call me?" Azure asks amused

"I think you need a nickname. I hope it is ok?" Harry asks

"It's fine. Now everyone dig in", Azure replies grabbing a Cauldron Cake

Neville grabs a chocolate frog and Luna picks up a licorice wand.

Hermione and Ron reluctantly ate the sweets.

Suddenly after 3 hours the train stops.

"What's going on?" Azure asks as the lights go out she draws her wand, _"Lumos!"_

_"Lumos!" _Harry says also drawing his wand

_"Lumos!" _Neville says drawing his new wand

_"Lumos!"_ Luna says

Soon the compartment was filled with light.

"Nobody move", Professor Lupin says getting up and wand drawn

Azure begins to shiver knowing now that Dementor's were near.

"Dementor's are near. Eat some of those chocolate frogs", Azure says

Neville, Luna and Harry do what they are told. Ron and Hermione don't trust the girl.

"No one is hiding Sirius Black under there cloaks leave", Professor Lupin says sending a silver shape at it

"Thank you Professor", Azure says taking a chocolate frog feeling much better

"You two better eat chocolate. You won't feel happy again if you don't", Professor Lupin says to Ron and Hermione

"It works. I feel much better", Neville says

"So do I", Luna says

"And I", Azure says smiling

"How did you know to take chocolate after a Dementor comes?" Professor Lupin asks Azure

"My Daddy and Mum taught me a lot. I am famous for my love of reading", Azure says

Hermione glares at the girl. Books were her thing. She had to get into Slytherin. Harry would never accept a Slytherin.

The train starts moving again and Professor Lupin goes out to check on everyone. The rest of the journey Luna, Neville, Harry and Azure talk for the remainder of the trip. Before they get changed into robes.

"Good luck", Neville says once they are at the station

"Good luck Az", Harry says hugging her, "Don't fret I will be your friend no matter what house you are put in"

"Good Luck", Luna says smiling at her friend before getting in a carriage

"Thanks Harry, Luna, Neville. See you later", Azure says following Hagrid to the boats

They end up in a large chamber. Her mum comes in.

"The houses you will be sorted in are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Now please follow me", her mum says leading them into the Great Hall

Azure enjoined seeing the Great Hall dressed up for a feast.

"When I call your name you will sit on this stool and I will place the sorting hat onto your head and you will be sorted into your houses.

"Adelaide, Louise"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Angel, Josephina"

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

"Angelhood, Angela"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

"Avery, Lucy"

"Slytherin!" the hat calls

"Booth, Peter"

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

"Boots, Trevor"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Clever, Jack"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

"Davis, Madeline"

"Slytherin!" the hat calls

"Diamond, Isabella"

"Gryffindor!"

"Dixon, Laura"

"Hufflepuff!" the hat calls

"Dixon, Sarah"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

"Evans, Raven"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

"Ferguson, Maya"

"Hufflepuff!" the hat call

"Fox, Walter"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

"Grebe, Zander"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Greengrass, Astoria", her mum calls

"Slytherin!" the hat calls

The Slytherin's cheer.

"Griffin, James"

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

"Holmes, Riley"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

"Howard, Kyle"

"Gryffindor!"

"Innocent, Alice"

"Ravenclaw", the hat calls

"Jenks, George"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

"Jink, Christopher"

"Slytherin!" the hat calls

"King, Justin"

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

"Luks, Timothy"

"Slytherin!" the hat calls

"McGonagall-Dumbledore, Azure", her mother calls

Everyone in the room gasps and whispers go around. Azure goes sits on the stool and her mum puts the hat on her head.

"_Intelligence, thirst for learning, loyalty, Phoenix Bond. I know what to do with you", the hat says_

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

Azure hands the hat to her mother and heads to the Ravenclaw table. Luna waiting for her. Her father winks at her and smiles gently. She knew he was happy with her house. She looked over at Harry and Neville and they both gave her the thumbs up.

"Noble, Nate"

"Hufflepuff!" the hat calls

"Nott, Toby"

"Slytherin!" the hat calls

"Patterson, Sophie"

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

"Queens, Francis"

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

"Ocean, Aries"

"Hufflepuff!" the hat calls

"Smart, Leanne"

"Hufflepuff!" the hat calls

"Stacey, Martin"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Summer, Fred"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

"Sweets, Luke"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Tank, Molly"

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

"Turner, Leon"

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

"Vane, Romilda", her mum calls

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

"Winter, Maeve"

"Slytherin!" the hat calls

"Yates, David"

"Slytherin!"

"Zabini, Beth"

"Slytherin!" the hat calls

The feast begins and Azure loved the food. Even if she had elf made food before. She caught her Mothers eye and she smiled at Azure. Her mother was happy with her house choice too.

"Are you really the daughter of Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore?" a Ravenclaw boy asks

"Yes I am", Azure says

"Bet she will be the teachers favourite", a girl says

"Leave her alone. So what if she is the Professors daughter. She is still a person", Luna says standing up for her friend

"So she is already friends with a loon", another laughs

"Luna is not a loon", Azure says

"Whatever", a girl says

The feast was done and her father did the speech and introduced the new teacher.

First years gathered around each other.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw House. I am Prefect Penelope Clearwater. I will be showing you to your house. Please follow me", Penelope says, "Be careful of the stairs they like to change"

They all follow her to the West side of the Castle. They come a blue and bronze door with an Eagle knocker.

"This house is the house of knowledge so instead of a password we have to answer a riddle", Penelope says

"What can pass through any type of wards?" the knocker asks

"This is a tricky one. Anyone want to have a go?" Penelope asks

"Phoenix's can pass through any wards", Azure answers

"Correct", the knocker says opening the door.

Everyone went inside. The Common Room was big with desks in the corner and bookshelves. It had Blue and Bronze silk wall hangings and midnight blue carpet decorated with the stars. Azure liked this common room.

"You each have your own rooms here. Professor Flickwick our head of house finds it better to study when you are by yourself. All your belongs have already been put in your room. We get our timetables at breakfast. But first we have a house meeting at 7.30. Breakfast is served at 8 and classes begin at 9. I hope you all do the Ravenclaw name proud", Penelope says dismissing them

Azure looks at the towers and found her name on room 6. She immediately went up to it. She opened her door to find all her belongs in there and a big perches for her owl, raven, hummingbird, swan, storm eagle and phoenix's. It was a double bed with blue and bronze blankets and doonas. She had four selves and a bookcase. She had a desk in the room looking out over the West side of the Castle. Azure hears her familiars wanting to get out so she went over to them. She let her owl: Merlin out he sits on his perch and she feeds him a treat. She lets Aether and Oceanus her Phoenix's out and they go on their perches with a happy trill. Whistler flies onto her perch, Flik to his. Then she lets Nyx, Selene, Coeus, Artemis, Notus and Sphinx out.

She decided to unpack later she wanted to collect her two snakes a turtle first.

"Do you want to come with me?" Azure asks Artemis and Sphinx

"_Yes. I will come with you"_, Artemis says coming to her mistresses side

_"I will too"_, Sphinx says

"Let's go to Mum's and Dad's quarters", Azure says leading the way directly to her parent's quarters that were deep within the Castle in a secret place.

That only her parents and her knew about.

"Password?" the portrait asks

"Ariana", Azure says

The door opens and she goes inside and smiles when she sees her father.

"Where's mum?" Azure asks

"She had to talk to a Gryffindor third year about something. Why are you here? Is something wrong?" Albus asks looking at his daughter

"I just came to get Zeus, Hera, and Althea", Azure replies

"Oh ok. How is Ravenclaw?" Albus asks

"Ok. I knew I would be put there", Azure replies picking up two tanks

"I heard all your friends bet on it", her father says

"Yes they did. Tell Mum I am alright and that I will see her later", Azure replies

"I will", Albus says

"Goodnight. I love you", Azure says

"I love you too. Goodnight my child", her father says smiling

Azure walks back to Ravenclaw tower with Artemis and Sphinx following her. She got to the knocker on the door.

"How do you make the number one disappear?" the knocker asks

"Add the letter G and it's 'GONE'", Azure replies

"Correct", the knocker says letting her in

Azure goes in and students were still in the common room.

"Are they snakes?" a student asks

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Azure asks

"You're in the house of Ravens not Snakes", a boy says

"I have a pet Raven too. I am a beast speaker and can speak to any animal. So get out of my way", Azure says

They scowl and move out of her way. She makes her way upstairs. She puts the two tanks on different shelves. Making sure they could get out she puts her other stuff away. It was 9.30 and it was time for her to go to bed. She got into her pjs and climbs into bed. Artemis, Notus and Sphinx jumping onto the foot of her bed. She falls asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
